


Void of Dust and Stars

by RoyalMuffin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arguement, Lance doen't know what to think, Other, mentions of Allura (Voltron) - Freeform, slight mentions of the Paladins of Voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalMuffin/pseuds/RoyalMuffin
Summary: Lance, already captured, meets someone new. Lotor uses this to his advantage. Basically just a collection of thoughts I felt around the time of S1 and 2, put into character form. Beware, there might be some unpopular opinions, idrk, nor do I care. Have fun!





	Void of Dust and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.

As he gazed into those round dark eyes, ones that seemed to harbor an endless pool of sadness, a moment of understanding seemed to pass between them.

Despite her perceived age, she gave off the feeling that she was much much wiser and more experienced with loss than Lance would ever be. This was not a competition Lance ever wanted to win, though. 

She finally spoke, “Who are you?”. The tone felt soft and hopeless. Lance sucked in a breath as the realization struck some chord deep within his chest. 

“Oh, um… The name’s-- My name’s Lance.” His own calmly quiet response surprised him, but he knew he didn’t want to startle her. He had a feeling that nothing could startle this creature, though; not truly.

The cat-girl blinked slowly in response. Without moving much, she slowly turned her head back to the window.

 

A long moment of stillness ensued. One minute, two, three. All the while, Lance fidgeted here and there, unsure of what to say, or even to say anything at all. 

In the end, he decided to keep quiet. 

“I could’ve broken out of my room a long time ago, you know.”

Startled at her choice to suddenly talk, Lance didn’t know how to respond. “O-Oh, really?” He swallowed, “Then… then why’d you decide to stay?”

 

“...They think it’s a prison; you probably think so, too.” Not once did she look away from the window. “But, to me, I feel safe here; No exploding homes, no murdered friends….” She paused, for once looking away from the window, down to the knees curled up to her chest, “No broken hearts; it’s nice to not have the entire universes’ fate on your shoulders for a while.” 

 

Lance didn’t respond; he didn’t know how to, or what to even say. So he stayed quiet. A few years ago, he would’ve snickered at her statements. After everything that’s happened, after everything that he’s been through, he wouldn’t be surprised in the least that this… girl was once involved in the fate of reality. However, he still needed to process.

“Do you… believe me?” The girl asked. Looking back up to the girl, he realized he had gotten lost staring at his own hands. He noticed that while she finally did look away from the window, nonetheless straight into his gaze, she didn’t look worried about his potential response/ It was Lance’s turn to look away and out to the endless void of dust and stars. 

“Yeah, yeah I think I do.” 

The girl snorted softly, once again surprising Lance. “You’re probably crazy, then.”

Lance smirked, thinking of a few other people who had told him the same thing once. “Yeah,” he sighed, “I probably am.”

\--------

“So? How did it go?” Lance rolled his eyes to the moon and back; he could feel the arrogance and entitlement oozing off Lotor already. Lance wasn’t even in the room for a few full seconds. 

Lance lifted his chin in fake smugness, a move he was notorious for back home.Home. Lance tried his best to shove the feeling of despair crawling its way up from his chest. “Why should I tell you?” It felt good to know his little facade trick he used to fool everyone, especially himself, still worked, even on a Galran Warship. “It’s not like I’d tell you if anything did happen anyway.” Lance stuck out his tongue. 

He could hear Lotor sigh, but still couldn’t see him. The guards at his sides still reside, even as they stopped all the way across the room. Lance fidgeted, “Hey, could you call off your guard-buddies? I’m totally claustrophobic and this is totally not doing it for me right now.” 

Another long sigh, then, a wave of a hand and a forearm suddenly popped into view from the end of the room, allowing lance to finally make out a chair that blended in perfectly with the mundane glowy-purple backdrop of death and boredom. 

Immediately, the guards at Lance’s sides backed away and out of the room silently, a door sliding shut with a proper hiss and a thud. 

Turns out the camouflaged chair was also a twisty one, as Lotion confidently spun his chair to face Lance. Smooth. As. ice. Lance squinted his eyes at the galra; He knew that Lotor knew that Lance knew how deliberately Lotor was throwing his figurative and literal weight around in the all-empowering swivel chair. And people claimed Lance was the drama queen.

Chin relaxing on his hand, elbow all propped up and everything on the arm-chair, Lance was surprised he didn’t have some pet to stoke evilly in his lap. The thought that Lotor might intend for that pet to be Lance made him flinch internally. “Still acting defiant, are we?” Lotor almost sounded amused. 

Lance had played this game before. It was second-nature to him at this point: acting loud and proud to whoever would give him the time of day-- to whoever got too close to getting Lance to lose his composure, intentionally or not. He could and he would be the defiant mary-sue princess while captured, and will be the best damn one of them all. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” With and tilting chin, Lance crossed his arms and spun on his heel to face the direction opposite Lotor. 

“Did she tell you her little story?” At this, Lance dropped his act to turn to Lotor.

“Her...Story?”

Lotor seemed pleased at the fact that he got the little Blue Paladin’s attention and felt it was his turn to perform. “Why yes, you see,” Lotor rose from his perch to circle Lance slowly, teasingly, “You’re not the first person we introduced her to during her time on this ship.” Lotor’s face suddenly popped into view on Lances left side, a smug look smearing his features, “you really didn’t think you were the first person to talk to her after all this time… did you?” Lance turned away from Lotor. Unphased, the Galran Prince continued on his path, still vaguely circling the weak human. “Sometimes she speaks to her...visitors, and sometimes she doesn’t.” From the corner of his eye, Lotor observed the little human, deep in thoughtful doubt, Lotor smiled to himself. “When she does speak, all she talks about are false tales of some story she probably heard long ago.”

“You think...She was lying?” Lotor feigned a long, tired sigh. He had the paladin exactly where he wanted. 

“I’m afraid so,” Though Lotor gazed at the ground sadly, lost in thought, his whole and undivided attention was in the direction of the human, position just precisely out of Lotor’s line of vision. “Though her story seems consistent each time, it is simply too outlandish, causing her to, unfortunately be of...little use to us.” The Blue Paladin went ridgid.

“...Meaning?” Curtains of lush hair concealed Lotor’s self-satisfied smirk. With an exhale, it all floated away, leaving behind the face of an empathetic leader who had to settle for an ultimatum, poor, poor unfortunate soul. 

“Meaning,” Lotor faced Lance sadly, “That we will have to most likely… remove her from all threats, for the betterment of the universe and herself.”

“...What? But- But she’s harmless!”

“There are things you simply can’t understand, Blue Paladin. Can you tell me the recent history of the species of this universe before my father took over?”

Lance was silent.

“Simply put, if her mere existence is made known, the ones who remember will cause the universe to go into more chaos in their panic.” “You may not understand, but her kind puts more fear into this world that my father could ever even hope to fathom.”

 

Lance hesitated.“That...doesn’t make sense.”

Lotor shrugged, “It doesn’t have to, your race didn’t even exist at the time, lucky for you.” “I digress, she needs to be… removed if things are to not get worse than the already are.”

An unusually strong sense of panic over came lance suddenly. “What? No, no!” Lance had no idea where this feeling was coming from. Of course he completely disagreed with hurting or even killing someone just because, but for some reason the feeling felt vastly magnified. Adrenaline pumped through Lance’s veins, making him dizzy and nearly blacking out from the rush. “That’s crazy!”

Ever the actor, Lotor put a hand to his chest in mock surprise. “Oh? Is that so? Well then, Blue Paladin, what would you like to do with her?”

“I-I dunno, we could… we could… I could befriend her!” “I could convince her to stay out of sight!”

Lotor sighed, at a loss for solutions. Oh how hard his life was, indeed. “That wouldn’t work, your altean princess would simply flip if she discovers the girl; while still in active duty of princess, one of the major roles for her was to study the intricate history of her predecessors, including the time of our friend’s playmates.” 

“..Okay, I really don’t know this girl’s past, but I really don’t think Allura would hate her enough to kick her out or something.”

“You don’t get it. Allura has always been…passionate enough to stick with her grudges, has she not?”

“Well, yeah, but--”

“But, nothing.” “In all your time with her, has she ever said a kind word about the so-called scourges who murdered her family?”

Lance thought for a bit, “Not really, but… c’mon.”

“‘C’mon’ what? Yes, I fully and completely understand her discontentment towards my father, and quite frankly, I harbor similar feelings towards that despicable man. However, we are not all a bad people.” Lotor approached Lance slowly. “Have you once seen or heard of our women and children?” One step. “Of our own personal artistic streak?” Another step. “Did she just so happen to leave out the lives of the many brave who have sacrificed everything to a cause, to a person they so innocently--so completely-- but so wrongly believed in?” Lotor didn’t need to shapeshift to tower over the blue paladin, even without his natural height, the weight of his words would’ve been enough. 

“I-I..”

Lowering his voice for maximum effect, Lotor quietly murmured “You’re beloved princess is disillusioned and racist,” He gave it a moment to stare straight into and through the blue paladin’s gaze, “ And she would not hesitate to kill the one you seem to care for so much.” 

 

With that, Lotor rose smoothly to his full height, back straight and stance disciplined, and wordlessly walked out of the room. The doors behind him slid shut, leaving a stunned Lance to his own devices. 

One seed planted, a few more to go, and soon Lotor would have a whole forest full of doubt towards the paladins of Voltron, and the virtues they had brainwashed him with.

**Author's Note:**

> Bye. ;P


End file.
